


Днём и ночью на дозорной башне

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторжение зомби – лучшее время для любовных переживаний</p>
            </blockquote>





	Днём и ночью на дозорной башне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all along the watch tower (or, the zombie au where there aren't actually that many zombies)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41341) by sparkbyspark. 



> Название: Днём и ночью на дозорной башне  
> Бета: команда WTF One Direction 2014  
> Оригинал: “all along the watch tower (or, the zombie au where there aren't actually that many zombies)” by sparkbyspark, разрешение на перевод получено  
> Размер: мини, 3815 слов (оригинал), ~3100 слов (перевод)  
> Пейринг: Лиам Пейн/Луи Томлинсон, Зейн Малик, упоминается Гарри Стайлз/Найл Хоран  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: зомби!АУ  
> Краткое содержание: Вторжение зомби – лучшее время для любовных переживаний  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора
> 
> Переведено на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

– Зомби, – говорит Луи.

Он повторяет это не впервые за последние сколько-там-времени-прошло (меньше недели, но, вроде бы, больше суток), поэтому Лиам почти не смотрит на него. Он слегка волнуется о Луи, но тот справится. Наверное, это стало сюрпризом для всех, кроме Лиама, но Лиам уже несколько лет знал о возможной опасности зомби, так что Луи еще повезло, что он сейчас именно с Лиамом.

– Зомби, – подтверждает Лиам на всякий случай. – Ээээ. Как ты вообще? Из-за этого всего...

Он замолкает и машет рукой, указывая на все вокруг.

– Из-за всего этого конца света, – оканчивает за него Луи и облокачивается о низкую каменную ограду, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Неплохо. По крайней мере, это не смерть от летающих крыс. Голубей. Летающих крысоголубей. Это было бы куда хуже.

Он снова садится и с подозрением смотрит на Лиама.

– А почему ты весь такой ниндзя? Я старше тебя. Это я должен был оказаться внезапным истребителем зомби.

– Я много читаю, – говорит Лиам, потому что это очень даже неплохое объяснение, и Луи не спорит. – А не хочешь ли ты... Мы не можем тут оставаться. Как думаешь, куда нам стоит направиться?

Луи хмурится и моргает.

– Ну, надо собрать всех нас, естественно. Гарри и остальных. Я думаю, Брэдфорд ближе всего, поэтому вначале пойдем за Зейном.

– Найл наверняка и так пытается добраться до Гарри, – соглашается Лиам, и Луи хмурится еще сильнее. Лиам очень старается не смотреть на морщину между бровей того, не протянуть руку и пригладить все следы переживаний.

– Ты смеешься? Гарри наверняка пытается найти меня, Лиам, я же его главная задача.

– А он – не главная твоя задача? – неудачно шутит Лиам. – Но, гхм, Найл же сохнет по Гарри. Так что вот так.

– Найл? И Гарри? – повторяет Луи с недоверием в голосе. – Это еще когда случилось?

– Уже давненько? – осторожно говорит Лиам, вставая и складывая ножи в сумку. Ему бы так хотелось иметь сейчас оружие, с ним было бы куда проще, но в Англии оружие не так легко достать.

Он надеется, что скоро они найдут брошенное оружие на дороге – явно были люди, которые сдуру путешествовали по ночам или наделали еще каких-то глупостей. Но пока что придется обойтись ножами и битами.

– Найл даже этого не скрывал, я думал, ты заметил.

– Что еще я не заметил? – говорит Луи, словно только что спохватившись. – Если я пропустил это, я мог пропустить что угодно! Может, вокруг меня было полно любовных страданий, а я не замечал!

Закусывая губу и стараясь не смотреть на Луи, Лиам застегивает сумку, встряхивает ее и забрасывает на плечо. Луи уже взял сумку с продуктами – и открывалкой консервов, которую они едва трагично не забыли, так что им больше ничего не остается.

– Я уверен, что ты ничего не пропустил, – тихо говорит он, надеясь быстро сменить тему. – Я не... Это не...

Вздыхая, он еще выше подкидывает сумку на спине и смотрит через плечо – проверяет, не забыл ли Луи свой световой меч, который он упорно использует в качестве оружия, несмотря на непрактичность.

– В смысле. Зомби.

-

На самом деле, они не так уж и много сражаются с зомби. Лиам, по большей части, рад, что все не как в кино. Они не видят никого из знакомых, а те зомби, которые им попадаются, вообще не похожи на людей – гниющая плоть и все такое, – так что им не угрожают неудобные ситуации из телевизионных шоу вроде «Могу ли я убить свою мать?». Кроме того, мама Лиама в порядке. Она прячется со всей семьей и АК-47. Шок от зомби прошел у Луи довольно быстро, и больше всего времени они проводят, играя в «Я вижу».

(– Я вижу что-то, что начинается на букву...З.

– Зомби?

– Как ты узнал? Лиам Пейн, ты что, экстрасенс? И скрывал это от меня? И сейчас ты тоже читаешь мои мысли?

– Нет больше ничего, что бы ты видел? Луи?

– …Морковь. )

И это к лучшему, потому что Лиаму тяжело оторвать взгляд от рук Луи, когда тот поднимает меч и рубит голову зомби, а он не может сейчас позволить себе отвлекаться. И, к тому же, он не так должен реагировать, когда его друг по группе убивает зомби, но раньше у него не было возможности смотреть на мышцы рук Луи. Так что Лиам не так уж и виноват, на самом деле.

– Как думаешь, далеко еще до Брэдфорда? – с надеждой спрашивает Луи. – Пара дней? День? Десять минут?

– Ну, Google карты на моем телефоне показали, что еще тринадцать часов. – отвечает Лиам. – Но, по-моему, мы двигаемся не слишком быстро. Зомби нас задерживают.

(Зомби их не задерживают, не так уж сильно, но половину времени Луи скачет, а другую половину – разговаривает, так что идут они медленнее, чем стоило бы).

– А еще Google карты лгут, – радостно добавляет Луи. – Попробуй снова ему позвонить.

– Как только остановимся, – обещает Лиам.

Не особо помогает и то, что они постоянно сбиваются с пути. Указания Google карт чертовски запутаны, особенно когда половина улиц покрыта трупами или мусором.

Он смотрит на небо и морщится.

– А остановиться как раз пора. Темнеет.

– В четыре часа дня! – Луи качает головой. – До чего докатился этот мир?

Он улыбается, так объясняя Лиаму, что сам осознает иронию своих слов, и показывает на дом впереди.

– Как насчет там?

Выглядит неплохо, и Лиам слишком устал, чтобы как следует проверить. Он просто заходит внутрь и бросает вещи на пол, падает на кожаный диван – его спина ему за это благодарна. Луи следует за ним, наклоняется к сумке за ножом и проводит ладонью по волосам Лиама.

– Схожу наверх и проверю, как там.

– Подожди, я с тобой, – говорит Лиам, но не может уговорить себя подняться, к тому же Луи, положив руку на плечо, не дает ему встать.

– Не надо, дружище, все будет в порядке. – заверяет он Лиама с мягкой улыбкой, и Лиам не сдерживает обратной улыбки – кажется, первой настоящей за долгое время.

Он ненадолго закрывает глаза, когда Луи выходит из комнаты, и впервые думает о том, как ему повезло, что в тот момент он был с Луи. Они не должны были быть вместе, он ехал проведать Зейна, но Луи уговорил его проехать чуть дальше и вначале заглянуть к нему. Лиам не уверен, почему, он никогда не был близок с Луи, по крайней мере, раньше, но теперь он рад, так рад, потому что он ни на кого не променял бы Луи.

Луи спускается, когда Лиам уже дремлет на диване, и трясет его, чтобы разбудить.

– Эй, давай же, тут спать нельзя. Наверху есть кровать.

Лиам вздрагивает, заставляет себя сесть.

– Двойная кровать?

Луи корчит рожу.

– Нет, к сожалению. Похоже, жил тут кто-то один. Хочешь, поищем другое место? Я могу и на полу поспать.

Они всегда спят в одной комнате – с тех пор, как зомби забрался в комнату Лиама, и тот был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы понять, в чем дело, пока едва не стало слишком поздно. Рубашка была вся в мозгах – Луи разбил будильник о голову зомби, – но его так и не укусили. После этого Луи объявил ночевку в одной комнате правилом.

– Нет, все в порядке, – говорит Лиам и наконец-то встает – Не нужно.

-

Сквозь занавеси пробиваются первые лучи солнца, а Лиам все еще не спит. Учитывая, что он почти уснул на диване, это как-то нелепо. И он все еще чувствует себя таким усталым, но рядом с ним лежит теплый и надежный Луи, перекинувший руку через его талию, и именно поэтому Лиам лежит, уставившись в потолок. Поэтому и потому что мысли не дают ему покоя, когда Луи так близко. И они уже спали на одной кровати, но теперь это кровать на одного, и Луи везде, как липучка, его ноги словно сплетены с ногами Лиама, а его лицо так близко у лица Лиама. А что, если Лиам уснет и возбудится? Он волнуется не без оснований. Что, если он во сне позовет Луи? Он никогда раньше не говорил во сне, но такое может случиться, раз уж Луи везде.

Луи открывает глаза, и Лиам старается выглядеть так, словно хорошо спал, а не всю ночь думал и думал о том же.

– Привет, – неловко говорит он и не шевелится. – Эээ, хорошо спалось?

– Ага, не так и плохо, – Луи садится, потягивается и зевает, а Лиам смотрит на что угодно, кроме полоски обнаженной кожи. – А вот ты выглядишь дерьмово.

– Не особо хорошо спалось, –признается Лиам, в мыслях меняя это на «вообще не спалось», а Луи потирает глаза.

– Похоже на то. Нам бы остаться в постели весь день. Ты бы подремал, выспался, – он подмигивает, обнимает Лиама за плечи.

– Мы будем, как Джон и Йоко. Ты, конечно, Йоко. «Дайте миру шанс». Мы остановим вторжение зомби, устроив протест в постели. Мы сможем выпустить благотворительный сингл!

– И кто же его будет покупать? – спрашивает Лиам, и Луи притягивает его ближе. У Лиама неудобно повернута шея, но его греет и успокаивает тепло руки Луи, поэтому он не жалуется.

– Зомби, конечно. Они такие будут «мозгииии, мозгиии... Эй, погоди-ка, а это что, новый сингл "One Direction"?»

– Кстати, о «One Direction». Надо бы, наверное, позвонить Зейну, – говорит Лиам и тянется к телефону, кидает его Луи. – А я просто... Закрою глаза. На минутку.

Но вместо этого он лежит и смотрит, как Луи набирает номер и подносит трубку к уху. Должно быть, Зейн отвечает, потому что лицо Луи расплывается в улыбке, и он начинает визжать.

– О боже, это Зейн Малик? Я же твоя самая-самая главная фанатка!

– Серьезно? – бурчит Лиам, но все равно начинает улыбаться. – Сейчас, Луи? Сейчас самое время для этого?

Луи показывает ему язык и снова возвращается к телефонному разговору.

– Ага, я с Лиамом. Мы собираемся выпустить благотворительный сингл, он будет называться «Дайте мозгам шанс». Ты с нами, приятель? – он замолкает, слушает ответ Зейна.

– Ах. Ладно. Я... ага, не сейчас. Эй, а ты знал, что Найл сохнет по Гарри?.. О, я тоже знал. – Лиам закатывает глаза, поворачивается и прячет лицо в подушке. – Так вот, мы двигаемся в Брэдфорд, чтобы найти тебя... О, это хорошо! Ага. Даже лучше. Хочешь поговорить с Лиамом?

Луи хлопает Лиама по плечу, протягивает телефон и встает с кровати. Лиам старательно не смотрит на то, как низко на бедрах сидят его плавки.

– Что случилось с планом весь день провести в кровати? – кричит он вслед Луи, и тот отвечает нахальной ухмылкой.

– Нельзя же нам всем быть быть такими ленивыми бездельниками, – говорит он и натягивает брюки. – К тому же я умираю от голода, пойду найду что-нибудь съедобное, раз уж я не считаю человеческие останки едой. Хочешь что-нибудь? Тост или еще чего?

– Согласен на то же, что будешь ты, – говорит Лиам и снова пытается слушать Зейна. – Эмм. Извини насчет этого.

– Надеюсь, я не мешаю вашей семейной идиллии? – говорит Зейн, и Лиам даже через телефон слышит, как тот самодовольно улыбается.

– Никакой семейной идиллии. Не глупи, мы просто стараемся выжить, – говорит он, не обращая внимания на пение Луи внизу (своеобразный вариант «Всё, что тебе нужно, это любовь», где слово «любовь» заменено на «мозги»). – А о чем ты вообще говорил с Луи?

– О том, о сем, ну, знаешь, – говорит Зейн, беспечно меняя тему. – Найл и Гарри здесь, кстати. Мы пытались вам звонить, но у тебя новый телефон, да?

– Старый полетел в зомби, – объясняет Лиам. – Луи запаниковал. Остальные ребята в порядке?

– В порядке, приятель, – отвечает Зейн, и Лиам лишь тогда понимает, как сильно он переживал о них. У него словно камень с плеч свалился. Еще о двоих ему больше не нужно волноваться.

– Слушай, никто никуда не спешит. Если тебе захочется по дороге наброситься на Луи, то вперед.

– Я не... – начинает спорить Лиам, но это ложь. – Я ему не нравлюсь, и, в любом случае, нападение зомби – не лучшее время для этого.

– Самое лучшее время, – твердо говорит Зейн. – Мы тут просто отдыхаем, так что не спеши. Серьезно, мне кажется, ты должен дать ему шанс.

– Я не хочу это обсуждать, – говорит Лиам, и Зейн понимает намек. Начинает рассказывать о девушке, которая пыталась уговорить Гарри посмотреть ее ТвитКам на днях, полагая, что теперь самое время, учитывая отсутствие конкуренции. Гарри посмотрел на нее минут пять, а потом пошел к Найлу. Зейну эта история кажется куда смешнее, чем она есть. Лиам же видит в этом печальную схожесть с ним и Луи.

– Вообще-то, мне пора, – говорит Зейн спустя пару минут. – Не знаю, насколько надежны эти предоплаченные карточки. Добирайтесь сюда скорее, даже если я и сказал, чтобы вы не спешили. Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы все были вместе.

– Я тоже, – говорит Лиам перед тем, как отключиться. И собирается закрыть глаза всего на пару минут.

-

Когда Лиам просыпается, снаружи снова темно, и поначалу он расстраивается от того, что растратил целый день, а потом начинает бояться, когда нигде не видит Луи. Рядом с ним стоит тарелка с несколькими ломтиками тоста и яйцом в специальной подставке, но он едва обращает на это внимание, откидывает покрывало, хватает свою биту и бежит вниз – проверить, точно ли Луи в порядке.

Луи сидит на диване перед мерцающим экраном телевизора, переключая с канала на канал. На каждом из них только шипение, и Луи хмурится. Лиам откладывает биту и садится рядом. Он не уверен, как вести себя.

– Ищешь новости?

 

Луи поводит плечом, откидывается назад и прижимает ладони к глазам.

– Нет, я искал финал «Ханны Монтаны», но его не показывают. – Он поворачивает голову, выглядя абсолютно разбитым. – Я так расстроен. Теперь я никогда не узнаю, выбрала она Лилли или Тома Круза.

– Я... Нет, знаешь, я даже не хочу знать, – говорит Лиам. Ему стоило бы переживать из-за сбитого режима сна, но он все равно не собирался сегодня спать, если уж снова придется делить кровать с Луи, поэтому все лишь к лучшему. – Мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь на двд?

– Не знаю, Лиам, – говорит Луи, выглядя неожиданно серьезным. – Не думаю, что тут есть что-нибудь черно-белое и с субтитрами.

Луи недолго выдерживает взгляд Лиама и начинает смеяться.

– Твое лицо! Ты выглядел таким расстроенным. Не переживай, я буду выразительно комментировать, чтобы ты был счастлив.

– Мне не кажется, что... – начинает Лиам, но Луи уже копается в коллекции двд.

– У них есть «30 дней ночи», – говорит Луи.

И вместо того, чтобы просто заинтересованно хмыкнутъ, Лиам зачем-то глупо говорит:

– О, Джош Хартнетт в этом фильме выглядел сексуально.

Луи откидывается на пятки и оборачивается к Лиаму. И Лиам никогда до того так сильно не желал появления зомби, но, если уж ему суждено, чтобы на него напали, сейчас было бы самое время. Но, конечно же, зомби, как автобусы, никогда не оказываются рядом, когда нужны.

– В смысле, у него красивые волосы, – по-идиотски добавляет Лиам, как будто это что-то исправит, и Луи слегка хмурится, но ничего не говорит.

В итоге они смотрят «Бойцовский клуб», и Лиам даже ничего не говорит о Брэде Питте без рубашки. Кроме того, он все равно отдает предпочтение Луи по утрам.

-

Лиам все бросает взгляды на волосы Луи. Они чуть пышнее, похоже, и это немного странно. Вот в чем проблема с Луи – хоть Лиаму и нравится находиться рядом с ним (даже чересчур нравится, но не в этом суть), он вовсе не идеальный партнер в убийстве зомби, потому что он слишком сильно отвлекает Лиама. Глупость какая-то.

Но все равно, он не выдерживает.

– Дружище, ты сделал что-то с волосами?

Луи дуется.

– А что, тебе нравится?

Он застенчиво прикасается к волосам, и Лиам не находит, что сказать.

– Ничего так, – отвечает он, слегка покачивая битой. – А что ты сделал?

– Добавил в волосы кетчуп, – внезапно говорит Луи, и улыбается своей привычной улыбкой. – И чеснок. Ты что, никогда так не делал? Это же отличное средство для поддержания красоты.

Он слегка толкает Лиама.

– Тебе бы стоило об этом задуматься.

– Думаю, обойдусь, – сухо отвечает Лиам, на что Луи пожимает плечами.

– Многое теряешь, – говорит он, и Лиам едва сдерживает себя от вздоха и думает, что да, многое теряет.

-

Лиам уж весь покрыт каплями крови и тяжело дышит, но продолжает бить зомби снова, пока тот наконец не перестает двигаться. Тут дело и в руках Луи, и в свете, падающем на его вспотевшее тело, и, самое главное, просто в том, что это Луи, здесь, сейчас, и они живы, слава всему, они живы, потому что Лиам никогда не видел так много зомби за раз, никогда так сильно не боялся за свою жизнь – как бы там ни было, обычно он не поступает импульсивно, но тут он, сам не успевая понять, что делает, хватает Луи за руку и прижимается губами к его губам.

Луи моргает и говорит:

– Это все из-за адреналина?

– Слегка, – говорит Лиам, потому что так и было, но потом он забивает на все и добавляет. – Но вообще я же в тебя влюблен?

Это звучит вопросительно, чего он не хотел, и он краснеет.

– В смысле, я в тебя влюблен. Не из-за зомби. Просто из-за тебя.

Луи выглядит так, словно хочет быть серьезным и при этом пошутить (и если он сейчас пошутит, Лиам умрет, даже не по вине зомби, он просто свернется в клубок и умрет), и Лиам делает осторожный шаг назад.

– Ты можешь... Идти один к Зейну, если хочешь, а я... я пойду к маме, все в порядке.

– Да заткнись, придурок, я думаю, – говорит Луи и корчит рожу. – Я не уверен, что хочу ждать, но не думаю, что сейчас лучшее время для секса.

Он смотрит на свою рубашку, грязную от плоти и крови зомби, и поднимает бровь.

– Впрочем, есть простое решение, – говорит он и стягивает рубашку. – Иди сюда, ну же.

Лиам все еще не уверен, что ему это позволено. Позволено смотреть на Луи, целовать его, это же не может быть так просто, и поэтому он стоит, где стоял, и говорит:

– Может, тебе стоит обдумать это, а то вдруг это ошибка, я же просто... Я подумал, тебе надо знать.

– Лиам, ты идиот, – говорит Луи, и, когда Лиам так и не двигается, закатывает глаза.

– Я стою тут, как придурок, без рубашки, понятно же, что я тоже тебя люблю. И не из-за зомби, я думал об этом уже давно, я готовил тебе завтрак, черт тебя побери. А теперь можно перейти к приятной части?

– Ты невозможен, – говорит Лиам, но позволяет Луи притянуть его к себе, и, хотя трупы зомби вокруг не создают романтичной атмосферы, но Лиам никогда и не был романтиком.

И только после того, как он отодвигается, говорит:

– Подожди, так, когда ты сделал это с волосами...

– Ты тут не причем, – надменно отвечает Луи, но розовый румянец выдает его. – Я старался впечатлить Найла, решил увести его у нашего юного кучерявого друга.

Он мягко, по-настоящему улыбается и говорит:

– Только не ревнуй, я знаю, что я жеребец.

– Ты идиот, вот ты кто, – говорит Лиам, но разрешает Луи снова себя целовать, и снова, и снова, и не переживает, что им приходится ночевать на автобусной остановке. Луи находит способ компенсировать ему это.

-

– Ну что ж, – недовольно говорит Зейн, – Похоже, я остался в одиночестве.

– Найди себе милую девушку-зомби, – печально говорит Луи, держа за руку Лиама. – У вас будут такие чудесные немертвые дети. У нее могут быть глаза ее мамы.

Он очень нарочито подмигивает и говорит:

– В прямом смысле. Потому что она разваливается на части, понимаешь? Понимаешь? Вот это я юморист, да? – добавляет он, поворачиваясь к Лиаму для подтверждения.

Лиам закатывает глаза, но все равно говорит:

– Слегка.

– Подожди-ка, что значит, в одиночестве? – спрашивает Гарри.

Луи поворачивается к нему и говорит:

– Боже, Гарри, ты такой тормоз, Найл же влюблен в тебя уже миллион лет.

– О, – говорит Гарри и пожимает плечами. – Твоя правда. Найл, хочешь заняться сексом в той кровати?

– И так ты цепляешь всех девиц? – сухо спрашивает Лиам.

Луи слегка толкает его локтем и говорит:

– Эй, а со мной такое сработает?

Лиаму иногда стыдно, как легко он поддается Луи.

А потом Зейн встречает милую девушку, и они все вместе убивают зомби, конец.


End file.
